


Transmission 010

by Dustie_Boobs



Series: Proxy Transmissions [2]
Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustie_Boobs/pseuds/Dustie_Boobs
Summary: As Isabella prepares to undergo the usual punishment by the General for their disobedience, she begins to feel uneasy, as his attitude is different this time around.  Will she make it out of this intact or will he finally break her will?





	Transmission 010

Transmission 010

Isabella flinches as the large doors to the banquet hall slammed shut, putting a barrier between her, and her friends. She gripped at her flight jacket, as the General led her down the hallway to his Private VIP room.

“Why are you trembling Isabella?” He asked

The General was smiling down at her as he asked his question. She was so caught up in wondering if Victoria was going to be okay she didn’t notice her own body’s reaction to the upcoming situation.

“It’s cold out here.” She stated

Isabella turned her head away from him and gazed at the floor, gripping tighter at her jackets sleeves. She felt the General remove his arm from her shoulder, and she felt like she could breathe again, like a weight was lifted from her chest. 

“Why didn’t you say so earlier, darling.” 

Isabella’s face twisted in disgust at his words, as memories she had tried to push away in the recesses of her mind for over a year now flooded back to her. Honestly, she couldn’t remember when it all started, but she couldn’t wait until it all would end. Lost in thought she didn’t notice the General remove his heavy jacket, and drape it over her shoulders. 

“There you go, can’t have my girl getting sick, can I?” he grinned at her

The moment the heavy military jacket hit her shoulders, she felt like the weight of the world was placed back on her chest, she couldn’t breathe. This was caused by a mix of things, her anxiety was rising, and the thick smoke that was billowing out from his cigar.

“You’re too kind, General.”

Isabella grips his jacket, half wishing it would swallow her whole and she can disappear, and half that she could throw it off, and run away, anywhere was fine by her. Anywhere was better than here next to him. She flinched again when the General returned his arm around her shoulder, he leaned down close to her, she could feel his hot breath on the nap of her neck, and she shuddered as he kissed the side of her neck. She struggled to keep the bile down that rose, and burned at her throat.

“You are beautiful, Isabella.”

She hated when he spoke to her, she hated the words he used. He twisted words that are meant to be spoken between two lovers, and casually threw them around at her without a care in the world. Her heart sank even further in her chest when they rounded the corner, and she came face to face with Kevin, her stage manager, and a good friend over the years, he was passing by down the opposite side of the hallway. He looked over to Isabella, confused, and then up at the General who tipped his hat, and nodded to him. Isabella looked at the ground, unable to look at his sympathetic eyes. The General’s grip on her shoulder prevented her from turning around to watch him walk away. 

“We are almost there.” He stated.

Isabella’s breath caught in her lungs, as she saw the gold trim on the door read “VIP SUIT”. She felt the General run his fingers through her hair, which was pinned up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her brain screamed out to her to run, run back to Kevin. It didn’t matter where she went she should just run.

The two guards that lead them to the room took their usual place on either side of the closed door, the General nods to them, and they stand at full attention, neither of them look at her as the General begins to unlock the door. Isabella wanted to reach out to them beg them, plead with them to help her. She knew better, even if she did, they would be of no help to her, they served him, and are just as ruthless as he is. 

She heard the lock click out of place and the door creaked open. Isabella looked inside and saw dim hues of orange light illuminate the room in a soft glow. She could see the shadows dance in the corners of the room where the light didn’t reach. They danced in a beautiful silent ballet, and she wished she could disappear into their embrace. The General placed the key back in his pocket and motions for her to step inside. 

“After you, darling.” He smiled down at her.

Isabella inched forward slowly, and the sudden reality hit her that she wasn’t as strong, or courageous as everyone else made her out to be, her faced was broken and her mask faded. She couldn’t handle this anymore than the others could have. In the end, she didn’t have a choice though, for the sake of protecting her friends, and because the General chose her, and the events that was going to take place behind this door, was just going to take another piece of her shattered soul with it.

She stepped inside, and stopped a few feet from the door, her eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting. She could make out a desk next to her and a couch. It was a single room with four plain walls. It was more of a luxury office than a suit. She held her breath as she heard the door close, and the lock click back into place. She was trapped inside with this monster, and no one could save her now.

“It is a shame about Victoria.” He stated 

“I am sure she will be fine, she gets headaches often she just needs some rest.” She stated sternly 

She heard the General chuckle behind her and watched as he went to the desk, and began digging through its drawers. He removed a small glass vile with a little black stopper in it. Her gaze watched and followed him intently, as he strolled over to the couch and sat down. He crossed his legs, draped his arms over the back of the couch and stared at her while swinging the vile between two fingers.

“I wonder Isabella.” He ponders to her

“Wonder what, Sir?” she asked him

They were locked in a stare Isabella was trying her best to be as defiant as her body would allow her to be, and he was staring back at her with his usual smug look. He broke his gaze for only a moment, to size her up, he was staring at every inch of her being and it made her uncomfortable. 

“when can I break you?” He stated with a grin.

Isabella felt like her heart stop beating, the bile in her stomach continued to force its way to the surface. Her stomach was turning in a sickening dance of anxiety and protest. The General has always punished her for the short comings of others, but tonight felt different. It felt worse. She shoved her hands in her pockets, and felt her fingers touch the cool metal of a pocket knife, she had forgotten she had.

The knife was a gift from Ron, he gave it to her for protection, her heart fluttered back to life with hope. She focused her gaze down to the Generals exposed neck, and sought pleasure in imagining herself plunging the knife into it, ripping through flesh and muscle, until she hit his artery, and then watching him bleed to death. She slipped the knife up her jacket sleeve, and pulled her hands out of her pocket, she folded her arms, and flashed him a proud smirk.

“I can’t be broken.” 

“Is that a challenge my dear?” he chuckled

“No matter what you do I will stay strong.” 

I must Isabella thought to herself. If she broke down, if she crumbled, then there was nothing protecting her friends against his wrath, nothing to stop him from torturing them for as long as they lived. The General’s expression hardened, and became serious.

“Come sit.” He demanded.

The General uncrossed his legs and patted his lap signaling for Isabella to sit. She took off his heavy jacket and laid it across the chair in front of the desk. Slowly she walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She complied with every order he gave her biding her time for a perfect moment.

“You truly are stunning.” 

He sighed as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, she felt disgusted. She flinched when he wrapped his free hand around her waist and began rubbing her back. He breathed in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

“I see you’re using the shampoo I gave you, good girl.” He grinned at her. 

“You asked me to use it.”

The General snaked his hand up her back tracing every line in her spine, and then up the back of her neck to the clip that held the remainder of her hair. In one swift motion, he pulled the clip out of her hair, and it cascaded down her shoulders, her curls bouncing back to life. Isabella tried her best to keep her breathing steady, she had never experienced this kind of treatment from the general before, he was usually filled with rage and hatred. 

This form of behavior was not good he was up to something but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Her mind was still screaming at her to run, but unless she incapacitated him there was no escape for her and even then, she would still have to fight off the two guards stationed outside of the room itself. She sat motionless as he played with her hair.

“So, beautiful.” 

He cooed softly, as he began to kiss her shoulder and neck through the flight jacket. She felt him shift under her and his other hand reached up to unzip her jacket. Isabella was frozen in fear, she wanted to push him off her and run, punch him anything, but her body betrayed her. Every muscle was frozen by the fear that coursed through her veins.

“Um Sir?”

She spoke softly, her tone reflected her fear, and confusion. He lifted his head and stared at her, she could see the lust in his eyes, and she knew exactly what he wanted from her. He cupped his hand around her chin and spoke.

“I will make you mine”

He pulled Isabella into a tight embrace and held her tightly against him, she could still smell the linger scent of his cigar mixed with the cologne he was wearing. It danced in the air, creating a sickening twisted scent. She had to get away, her mind raced with hundreds of possibilities as she tried to keep her breathing steady, if he noticed a change he would use it to his advantage and she couldn’t let him render her powerless completely. 

She closed her eyes and forced her mind to slow down and think, there was only one escape out of this room, and it was through the door they came through, but it was locked, the key was in his pocket, and if she did manage to wrangle the key from him she would have to overpower the two guards outside. It was impossible there was no way she could escape, her only option was to kill him and wait. 

“Isabella” 

He sighed into her ear, causing her to shudder, she attempted to pull her arms free and failed. She swallowed hard, and put on a game face.

“General” 

She softly whispered in his ear, this caused him to shudder. He let go of her slightly dropping his guard, she pulled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck, she played into his game, and ran her fingers through his short brown hair, this caused him to moan and bury his face in her chest. She ignored the sickening feeling in her stomach, and continued, she could feel the General shift beneath her, he was melting at her touch and he had no idea what was coming next.

Isabella carefully slid the pocket knife out from her sleeve, and gently clicked it open with one hand, all the while her other hand continued to keep the General under her spell. She gripped the handle of the knife and raised it slightly. Bending down to his ear, she spoke.

“Fuck you.”

She grabbed at his hair and yanked his head back exposing his neck, she saw the shock in his eyes, as she brought the knife down and plunged it into his body, she felt it rip through his skin and hit bone. The General hollered out in agony, he flailed on the couch throwing Isabella to the floor, his hand went to his neck as painful whimpers escaped his open mouth, she watched only for a moment as he shakily tried to dislodge the weapon from his throat. 

“You bitch!” he yelled

Isabella wasted no time, she ran to the door letting her feet take her as quickly as she could go, she grabbed the knob and started yanking on the door, hoping, praying that with enough force it would just tear open. The door didn’t give way, she started kicking at it and screaming. She screamed out for help as tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew the guards could hear her she knew they were still there.

“For the love of god have some human compassion!” she screamed at them.

Still no one came to her aid, she began pounding her fists on the door, her voice cracking from screaming and crying, she wouldn’t stop, to stop meant death. She was so caught up with trying to escape she didn’t hear the General behind her.

“That was a cheap shot!” 

Isabella turned around horrified, she had missed his vitals and he was still alive. He staggered towards her his face twisted in pain, and hatred, blood was dripping down his neck, his hand had drops of blood on it that dripped onto the tiled floor, causing a red trail beside him as he staggered closer. As he closed in on her, the handle of the knife glistened, the metal now stained red glistened eerily in the light. Her heart sunk in her chest, that was her only chance at escaping, and it was gone. The General dislodged the pocket knife from his shoulder with an agonizing groan, he was pissed.

“I have given you everything! I gave you, and your friends a purpose, I ask for a small favor in return and you deny me!” He yelled at her through gasps. 

“You can’t just take whatever you want!” 

“I can and I will!” He hollered

Isabella watched as he threw the knife across the room, it skipped across the tile leaving a bloody trail, and hit the wall with a thud, leaving behind a splatter of blood, she made one final attempt to pry open the door, that stood between her and safety. The General grabbed her hair and yanked her away from the door with a violent force. Isabella’s head snapped backwards and she stumbled. 

“I will have whatever I want, Isabella and you will come to realize that very quickly! I have money, and I have power.” 

The General slammed Isabella’s face into the desk, and pushed down hard on her skull, she could taste the blood in her mouth from her busted lip. He came close to her face and stared her right in her eyes.

“I tried doing this the easy way, now we do it the hard way.”

He lifted her up by her chin, Isabella continued to struggle, she was fighting for her life. The General jerked her forward towards him, and removed the stopper from the bottle he had picked up earlier. Isabella began to scream, He sighed, and placed the bottle down on the desk, then he back handed her. Tears welled up in her eyes as the pain radiated up the side of her face. 

The General grabbed the bottle and brought it to Isabella’s lips, he tightened his grip on her chin, trying to force her mouth open, but she clenched her jaw shut in protest. He began to grow inpatient with her, his face was twisted in pain and anger.

“Either you drink it or I’ll make you drink it.” 

“Piss off!” 

He yelled out in frustration, and kicked Isabella in the stomach, this caused her to gasp and he shoved the tiny bottle in her mouth, he yanked on her hair pulling her head back and the liquid poured down her throat. It was sour, and bitter. It tasted like hot vinegar. Isabella collapsed to the floor as the general let go of her hair, she began gasping and choking, the tiny vile clattered to the floor.

“I didn’t want it to go this way” He sighed.

She glared up at him. That was bullshit this was his plan all along, he could no longer beat her, she grew numb to the pain, so he wanted a rise from these little punishments and what better way than to take whatever he wanted. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her and she could no longer contain the contents of her stomach, she began to dry heave, before she felt the vomit creep up her throat. 

“Oh no you don’t!” he yelled

The general kneeled in front of her and held her mouth shut with a powerful force as she vomited in her mouth. She looked up at him her eyes begging him to let go, she began clawing at his hand trying to pry it away from her. She didn’t want him touching her any longer.

“Swallow it! I paid good money for that fucking drug.” 

Isabella could no longer fight him her body was growing hot, and her muscles were failing. The general let go of her and smiled down at her pleased he had forced her to swallow her own vomit. She began to feel light headed and the room began to spin she collapsed on the floor laying her head on the cool tile, she just wanted to disappear, wanted it all to go away, she looked over to the door and scoffed. No one was going to save her.

“That’s my girl.” 

She felt him kneel behind her and lift her up, she groaned in protest from being yanked away from her cooling spot. He placed her on the couch, and she watched through groggy eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. He yanked on her flight jacket, removing it, and tossed it to the floor as well. The General loomed over her lust in his eyes, he stared at her thin curved frame. He leaned all the way down and placed a rough kiss on her lips. It tasted like that disgusting cigar he smoked. Isabella stared at the ceiling above her it was a beautiful mosaic. The shapes and colors shifted and moved as the drug began taking full effect, she felt like she was floating. She focused on the ceiling to distract her mind from what was really happening. She whimpered as he caressed her inner thigh, and a small tear rolled down her cheek. 

She doesn’t know how long it lasted, and she couldn’t remember most of it, the drug had fogged her mind, and blocked her from thinking. She watched as the General redressed himself and walked over to the desk, he picked up the jacket off the chair and threw it over her. He then walked to the door unlocked it stuck his head out and spoke to the guard then closed the door again. 

“I expect your top performance for tonight’s show Isabella.” He stated

He walked behind the desk and sat down in the chair propping his feet up on the desk, he dug through the drawers and pulled out a small wooden box. Inside was the cigars he smoked. He took one out, and lit it. Moments passed by slowly as the fog began to lift on her mind and the drug began to wear off. Isabella sat upright on the couch, the jacket slipped down around her hips, that’s when she realized she was completely naked. She pulled the jacket back up and clung to it. 

Her eyes scanned the floor and she saw her clothes tattered, strewn across various sections of tile. The tears began to fall from her eyes in thick hot chunks. He had taken the ultimate purity from her, not only did he rape her he stole her virginity. She was saving herself for when she found true love, and now she was dirty and broken. 

“You should feel proud Isabella.” 

His voice rang through her head, mocking her. She stood up from the couch and an excruciating pain ran through her every bone, her legs gave out beneath her and she crumbled to the floor, as there came a soft knock on the door.

“Hold on.” He spoke towards the door.

The general got up from the desk his cigar hanging out of his mouth, he looked over at Isabella smiling, and opened the door. There standing in the door way was Kevin, he looked scared, but when he saw Isabella on the floor, his eyes shifted to sadness and pity with a hint of anger.

“I’m done with her Kevin, you can have her back.” 

The General patted him on the shoulder as he exited the room, he stopped a few feet down the hallway and looked back over his shoulder.

“Make sure she’s ready for the show tonight.” 

Isabella watched as he disappeared down the hallway. The door slammed shut a few moments later and Kevin came running over to her, he was shouting at her, crying, and pushing her matted hair out of her eyes, but her brain didn’t register anything that he was saying. Everything was blissfully quiet, she felt dirty, and violated. He had won, he had finally broken her.

“Isabella answer me!” 

“Kevin” 

Her voice was hoarse from screaming and fighting she barely even recognized it. She looked up at Kevin, his eyes were filled with tears, and pain. She held out her hand to him her open palm facing up.

“Give them to me.” She stated.

“No, I won’t.” 

Isabella grabbed Kevin’s arm that was holding on to her and gave it a squeeze. She needed something to make this feeling go away, she looked up at Kevin her eyes pleaded with him, but he stood his ground. He shook his head and got up, he went over to another door that Isabella never noticed before and came back out with a white plush bath robe. Kevin gently helped Isabella to her feet, stabilizing her with his body, and helped her into the robe. He tied it closed, and began picking up her clothes.

“Leave them.” She stated.

“Bella are you sure? Victoria made you this jacket.” 

“No…That was the one gifted to me by Starset, just leave it, burn it for all I care.” 

Her voice was low and monotoned, she didn’t care, he defiled everything, her, her belongings, she just wanted to leave this room, shower, and move on. She braced herself against Kevin who lead her out of the room, she didn’t dare look back, only kept her eyes forward. 

“You can use my room, it has a shower in it.” 

“Thank you” 

They walked in silence down the halls, twisting in and out of staff scrambling about preparing for tonight’s show she didn’t pay any mind to those who stopped and looked at her, she didn’t need their pity. It took them a few moments before they reached Kevin’s room, he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He helped her inside, she braced herself against the wall and crawled towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll go bring you a fresh set of clothes Isabella, you’ll be safe here.” 

Kevin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before turning away and exiting the room. Isabella stumbled slowly towards the desk in the far corner, she walked slowly to keep her balance, and found various objects to support her in a somewhat upright position. Once at the desk she began opening drawers and digging through their contents. His drawers were mostly filled with paper work, or various pieces of gum, and wrapped candy. She smiled when her eyes fell on the familiar short thick bottle, she reached in the drawer and pulled the bottle out. 

Isabella turned around and let go of the desk, shakily she stood before collapsing to her knees. She stared at the bottle for a few moments, she didn’t want it to be this way, but this was the only thing that kept her going, the only thing that made her forget, these pills became a catalyst for all the hurt, and all the pain, and now she was addicted.

She scoffed slightly at what her life had become, Isabella twisted open the bottle and dumped a handful of the little white pills out in her hand, she threw the bottle aside, it clattered to the floor spilling the rest of its contents on the ground. She had to end it, she couldn’t live with herself now, she was violated, and dirty and no one would love her, knowing what has been done.

She peered down at the handful of pills, and her mind thought of Dustin. He was always so kind to her, he looked at her not with pity but with understanding. She wanted so badly to be a part of his life, and now she couldn’t, but it was better this way, he loved someone else, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at them. She let out a sigh and brought her hand to her mouth, she was inches away when the door slammed open startling her. She looked up. There in the door way was Dustin, he was panting, and he looked upset.

“Bella!” 

He ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug, all she could do was stare at him, was this for real? Was he here? Dustin pulled away and looked at her, his attention was brought to the discarded pill bottle on the floor and all the scattered pills, he looked back at her in horror.

“Did you?”

“Not yet… I was about to when you walked in... w... why are you here?”

“Kevin came and told me what happened, is it true?” 

Tears fell from her eyes, she hung her head and nodded, she heard Dustin gasp, she didn’t want him to know ever, why did Kevin tell him, why did he send him here? Why can’t he just let her die in pieces! 

“You need to go.” She stated.

“I am not going anywhere, I am staying here with you, that son of a bitch will pay. And you don’t need these anymore.” 

Dustin took the pills from her hand and tossed them in the trash can beside the desk, if only it was that easy, she was addicted to pills, it was not an easy high to come off, she had been relying on the pills as an escape to feel nothing for over a year.

“It won’t be easy” she stated.

“I don’t care how easy or hard it may be, I will be here for you every step of the way.” 

He lifted her head and looked her in the eyes, her once vibrant blue eyes that were full of life, were dull and void of any emotion. Dustin furrowed his brow, he always saw such life and beauty pour from her soul, and now the General had taken the cosmos of her soul and swallowed it into a black hole. Dustin was not letting go, he was going to fight, they were going to find a way out and he was taking Isabella with him. Anger rose from the pit of his soul, he wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and kill him, himself.

“Dustin?” 

Her gently voice broke him from his thoughts and he refocused his attention on her, she was staring up at him tears rolling down her cheeks, she was broken, and she couldn’t even properly cry about it. He pulled her into a gentle hug, she could hear his heart beat as he gently rocked her back and forth. Dustin began humming softly the tune to one of his new songs, he felt her tug on his white shirt, and her body began to shake, as she silently sobbed in his arms. 

He sat with her for at least an hour on the floor of the room, singing softly to her and cradling her in his arms, eventually she passed out, but he didn’t let go. He was afraid if he did she would disappear and he would never get her back. He wanted revenge, and he was going to get it.

“Why are you here?” 

He looked down as Isabella mumbled softly in her slumber, he smiled down at her, he moved her hair out of her face, leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Because I Love you, My Ever glow” 

Dustin picked her up with ease and tucked her into the bed, he pulled up a chair, and sat next to her he watched her chest rise and fall, as she breathed softly. He took her hand in his, and swore to himself that he would never let her go. He finally found someone who understands him completely. He lowered his head on to the bed and closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
